Painful Memories and a Forgotten Friend
by ilovepokemon001
Summary: May has a friend that she forgot about, also when she's near sea she starts to think and is harder to talk. Ash wants to know why but he never asks. What happens when he does?
1. Story is out

Narrator's P.O.V

May, Ash, Dawn and Brock were camping for the night and there was a beautiful view of the sea. Ash knew what thismeant May would be harder to talk to. Ash set up his sleeping bag and so did Brock, Dawn set up her tent and May jumped in to a tree and tied her hammock."May you sleep in a tree?" asked Dawn "Yup, I've done it since I was 10" replied May "Wait since you were 10?" asked Ash surprised "Yes I am 13" replied May.

May's P.O.V

That night Ash saw me jump out of my tree and head toward the sea view. I started thinking about my past my life in the ocean, my life Gyarados. I just can't believe I lost him. I dropped to my knees and thought whole thing again and it all happened when I was 9. I started living there in the ocean I met millions of Pokemon. Kingdras, Horseas and Dewgongs. It was the best life you could ever have but when I met Gyarados everything was different. If I was in trouble he would be the one to save me. But everything changed when Tentacruel attacked and Gyarados died saving my life. "I wont forget you" I whispered.

Ash's P.O.V

I stood there looking at May. What did she mean by 'I won't forget you'. I tried to hide behind a bush but it was too late she spotted me. "uh" I said not knowing what to actually say. And then I finally asked.

May's P.O.V

Ash asked me about why am I always harder to talk to when I'm near the sea. He sat down next to me and I began to tell him the whole thing. "Pretty rough huh?" Ash said. I nodded. Buneary was awake and jumped on May. "Buneary Buneary" said Buneary laughing. Minutes later Pikachu jumped on Ash. "Hey" he said Pikachu. Then there was a noise don't know what it is exactly but it was but it was big. Buneary was frightened. Then trees began breaking down. "We've got to get out of here, I don't know what it is but it can kill us" I said with frightened voice. We woke up Dawn and Brock and began to pack everything. "Go Staraptor" I said throwing a Pokeball into the air and out came my berry collecting Staraptor "Staraptor go and see whats coming towards us" I told him.


	2. The Forgotten Friend has been hypnotised

May's P.O.V

Minutes later a huge metal spider had clutched Staraptor in metal claws in one of his metal claws. "Star... Staraptor" he yelped in pain. The it swung one of it's legs at May and did the same to her and Staraptor. "This should teach you" said a voice from the inside of it "Th... that voice, Alexander" said May in pain. And then she was thrown on the ground. And then it repeated it. "Alexander stop it" she yelled "No, not until you get what you deserve" he replied angrily. He threw her to the ground again. " Sorry, I don't want to do this but I can't let you get someone hurt" she said standing up and then she turned into Lucario. She used Aura Sphere and destroyed the metal spider. It released Starptor and a boy with short brown hair fell to the floor. May turned back and ran towards him.

"Hey Alexander are you OK?" I asked. Alexander opened his eyes "huh May?" he said confused "what am I doing here?" Alexander was still confused. "Don't you remember you were attacking me and Staraptor" I said also confused. Why doesn't Alexander remember what he was doing?. Alexander gasped "Seriously? All I remember was going to bed and then I just wake up here" he replied.

Narrator's P.O.V

The next day everyone was exhausted. Ash couldn't believe that this Alexander boy was coming with us to the next town. "How much further Brock?" asked May tiredly. Alexander was always weak after he didn't remember anything so May had his arm over her shoulder and helping him walk. "Well I thought we were on the right road but now I'm not so sure" replied Brock "Let's just take a break" said Dawn "Please!" May said exhausted.

Ash's P.O.V

Poor May shes got to carry this dude just because he's weak and she's helping him even though he almost killed her. Once she sat down you could see she was sweating. "There it is!" shouted Dawn. May stood up and helped Alexander. "The sooner we get there the better" said May. We finally got there May was happy to see that his house was just 5 blocks away. "Well I'll just go to his house and let Jeremy take care of the rest" May panted.

May's P.O.V

After I said that I was on my way to Alexander's house. It was easy to identify his house considering that his house ids the biggest in this town. I rang the doorbell and one of the maid s was there standing. "Master Alexander" she gasped "Please give him to me I will put him to rest" the maid said.


End file.
